The Perfect Colletion
by champblaze
Summary: The line between man and machine is crossed...Is this a story of a hero or is it?...


**A/N...THIS STORY USES ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIME OVAS AS A BASE...8MAN AFTER PERFECT COLLECTION...AND THIS MY TAKE ON IT...SIT BACK..READ..REVIEW AND IF HAVENT SEEN 8MAN CHECK IT OUT...OOC ON SOME CHARACTHERS**

_Memories and Flashbacks_

Thoughts

**words of emphasize**

_**DISCLAIMER...I DONT BLEACH OR 8-MAN...JUST OC'S**_

* * *

_**THE PERFECT COLLECTION**_

Retsu Unohana sits in her apartment watching the rain fall from her window, "How long has it been?" she thought. Retsu's mind races with the thoughts of her past, she sees a fire claiming the man she loved but his body was unharmed, "_oh no..not again_" her memory states. The young man shields his face from the flames revealing a red eight on his chest, "_Jushiro..No_" her voice echos, as he leaps from the window of the building. Retsu conitnues staring at the falling rain, "How long ago...Since I found out that the man I loved was not human...Jushiro...why didn't you tell me you were the Eight man...didn't you trust me...or maybe you didn't know yourself...till then...Is that why you vanished" she thought. The next day Retsu arrives at her job in public relations for Las Noches Technlogies owned by Sosuke Aizen. Sosuke stares at his miniature scale version of Seireitei, the door beeps revealing Retsu and one of his aides, "Mr Aizen..just a reminder...you have a meeting your campagin planning team in thirty minutes" he states. Sosuke nods acknowlodging, "Yes..and who are you?' he asked. Retsu bowed, "Unohana..Public Relations Department...If you have a minute..I have the report on the number of registerd voters" she stated, handing him the report.

Souske looks over report, "So..do you like my chances..If I take the plunge and run for mayor?" he asked, "Well Sir..I really can't predict politics or Football but personally...you would be a great mayor" she repiled. Sosuke chuckled slightly, "I love this city..It pains me to see it like this...Drugs peddlers everywhere...whole neighborhoods abandoned to criminals and Corruption spreading like a cancer..More than a business man...I'm a dreamer...The model...is my dream of a revitalized city...where its citizens do not have to live in fear" he stated. Retsu bowed as she left heading to the elevator, the door dinged revealing a young man with black hair, blue eyes and wearing jeans with a white button shirt and a black trenchcoat. The man grabs the report in her hand, "hmm..a typo..you the boss's secratary?" he asked, "No..I'm in public relation" she states but gasps seeing the gun on his shoulder. The man shifts the coat hiding the gun, "Sue me..I'm paronoid" he stated, "you're a police officer?" she asks. The man laughs slightly, "Bet you hate cops?" he asked, "No..I knew a policeman once" she repiled, "me..got no use for them" he smirked. The man walks past her as she catches the elevator but she catches on last glance of him.

Aizen exits his office along with his aide, they spot a man sitting in a chair near the door, "excuse me..you can't be here" the aide states. The man crosses his legs, "won't even take a minute...Mr Aizen..I presume" he states, "Mr aizen can't be seen right now" the aide states. The man snorts, "Really..Is he blind..I see him fine" he replies, "tough guy huh?..lets see how tough..when security gets here" the aide states, going for the phone. The man springs from his seat grabbing the aide, "easy no need for a ruckus" he states, "What is it that you want Sir?" aizen asks, "Szayelaporro Granz...the name mean anything to you?" the man asks. Aizen sighs thinking, "Never heard of him...Maybe try our personnel department..Is he important?" he asks, "yea..a wanted man...but for years..he's worked here..thought you might know" the man replied. Aizen chuckles, "this firm employs hundreds..I can't know them all" he states, "He wasn't just some employee but a brillant researcher" the man retorted, "I told you...I **don't know him**" aizen replied. The man glared, "I bet he's a real peach to work for" he states, releasing the aide. The man enters the elevator leaving, "i'll notify security" the aide stated, grabbing the phone.

Retsu exits the building trying to hail a cab but has no luck, she sees a silver camaro pass but stops and backs up. The passenger door opens, "hop in" the man states, "ohh..its you again" she replies, "aww you remember...So come on" he grins. Retsu stands hesitant, "I don't know" she states, "You want a ride or not..I'm holding up traffic" he states. Retsu nods and hops in and the cars speeds off with two cars behind it, "are you really a cop?" she asked. The man weaved through traffic, "of course not..I'm insulted that you asked" he repiled, turning down another street. The two cars behind give chase but the man quickly turns down a side street causing the two cars to crash, "Stop this car..**Now**" she states, "Easy..I'll get you where you need to go" he replies, "No need to go out of your way" she states with a glare. The man grins, "don't trust me?" he asks, "Not from the moment I saw you...why were you at Las Noches Tech today?" she asks, "Missing person case...some egghead went missing...thought your boss might of known" he repiled. The car stopped at a red light, "if you're not cop..then why?" she asks, "300 hundred a day not including expenses" he replies. Retsu gasps slightly, "You're a Private Investigater" she replied, "bingo names Mitsuomi Kiriyu...don't worry..from what you have heard about us...I'm clean...ask you cop buddy or anyone on the force" he stated, "I'm retsu unohana...Its not that but I knew a private eye once" she stated. Mitsuomi chuckled reaching in his coat pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "Well sister...you got some unusual friends" he stated, "take me to the research faclity on south street" she stated, "sure not a problem" he replies. Mitsuomi pulls up at the place and Retsu gets out, he reaches for a match and finds one for a resturant, he beeps the horn getting retsu's attention. Retsu turns to a matchbook at her feet, 'I'll be there at eight..If you want some company" he says, driving off.

A cop car turns a sharp corner quickly and knocks the cookies out of the hand of Chief Yoruichi Shihouin, "easy Soifon" she states. Soifon looks back, "sorry yoruichi-sama..I mean Chief" she repiles, looking back to the road nearly missing a truck. They arrive at a grisly scene in front a convience store, several dead bodies riddled with bullet holes, "whats the situation?" she asks. Detective Kensei Muruguma orders several snipers to take postions, "chief..we got a wacko in there" he states, "Casualties?" she asks. Kensei points past the police blockcade, "he's packing major firepower...we got twelve dead" he stated, causing yoruichi and soifon to gasps. The perp opens fire as police return fire, several cops narrowly escape an exploding car, the perp emerges charging forward firing. The cops open fire hitting him in the chest causing him to stagger but he keeps firing, a sniper nails a headshot killing the perp. Yoruichi walks through the scene, "how horrible" she thought, "Chief...check this out" kensei states, "what is it dectective?" she asks. Kensei points to the gun, "this aint saturday night special" he states, yoruichi's eyes widen. The machine gun was attached to the man right arm, "My God" she states, in shock.

Mitsuomi arrives at his office to a ringing phone, "Kiriyu Investigations" he recited, "Good you're there" the voice states, "Yea..I just got back from L.N.T. and came up empty but I ruffled some feathers" mitsuomi stated, "The situation has changed...can we meet?..Its important" the voice asks, "On my way" mitsuomi replies. Mitsuomi arrives at the home of Professor Kisuke Urahara, "come in lets go to the lab" kisuke states. Kisuke leds mitsuomi down to lab where he sees Yoruichi, "glad you come Chief Shihouin...I believe you know Mitsuomi" kisuke states. Yoruichi looks him over, "I know him" she states, "whats she doing here?...got some unpaid tickets" mitsuomi asks. Kisuke clears his throat, "I need you two to work together" he states, mitsuomi only smirks, "I'm not liking this either but we have a major problem" she states, "professor whats the problem" mitsuomi asks. Kisuke leads them to a metal table, "there is new develpoment with the Granz case" he stated, pulling off the sheet. Mitsuomi looked to see a bloody machine gun, "we took this off a crazed ex cop on a spree" yoruichi expalined, "my worst fears have been confirmed...Granz's work that he stole has made to the street and to fight his cyborgs..we need one of our own" kisuke stated. Yoruichi glares at the gun, "this nut killed twelve innoccent people...injured six civilians and put nine cops in the hosptial...We've had bad cops before but nothin like this" she stated, "Could be bad PR for the force" mitsuomi stated, mockingly. Yoruichi turned glaring, "Go to Hell" she hissed, "professor you hired me to find granz and recover what he stole..I don't need any police help" mitsuomi stated. Mitsumi walked up the stairs to leave, "wait...you were at L.N.T. today?" she asked, "got no idea what you are talking about" he replied, "cut the crap..we got a call about a guy in a trenchcoat and driving a camaro was bothering their boss" she stated. Mitsuomi ignored her and left, "Looks like we do this his way for now Chief" kisuke stated, "He hasn't changed one bit...just my luck..the one person we need...and its him" she stated, seething.

Mitsuomi sat waiting in a resturant, when he saw Retsu walk in but she stops and walks back to the door. Mitsuomi follows her out, "hey...you're right this place is a graveyard..i know a better place" he stated. Mitsuomi took her to a diner on the eastside, "now is this better?" he asked, "yes..much...you seem more comfortable here" she replied. Mitsuomi took a sip of his beer, "yea...never been to the other place..the matchbook was handy though" he replied. Retsu took a bite of her steak sighing, "did you think..I might not come out tonight?" she asked, "No" he repiled. Retsu gasped, "Confident are you?" she asked, "Gotta be...comes with the job" he repiled, with a smirk. Retsu looked out the window, "so you always play the tough guy..the last Private eye..I knew was sometimes human" she stated, "Nah..Musta been a fake" he repiled, "No..he was well liked and did his job well...with many friends on the force" she stated. Mitsuomi finished his beer, "More than I got...So what happened to this paragon of virture?" he asked. Retsu sat silent a second, "He died..a long time ago" she replied, finishing her meal.

Mitsuomi stared at her, "something wrong?" she asked but mitsuomi shook his head no, "So tell me about this case..I assume thats why you invited me out this evening" she stated. Mitsuomi reached in his pocket, pulling out a picture of a man with pink hair and glasses, "ever seen this guy?" he asked, "No...should I?" she replied, "His name is Granz" he stated. Retsu handed him back the picture, "did he steal something ot does he own you money?" she asked but mitsuomi stayed silent staring at a black viper as it pulled off, "I know its industrial espionage...he stole company secrets" she stated. Mitsuomi smirked, "I won't say you're wrong" he replied. The pair arrived back Retsu's apartment, "thanks for dinner..I'll see you around" she smiles getting out the car, "Hey you mean that...can we do this again?" he asks, "Sure" she replies, closing the door. Mitsuomi drives off passing a black viper, he hits the brakes parking. Retsu walks to her door and unlocks it going in, suddenly a man grabs her from behind and flashes a knife pushing her inside. Mitsuomi checks the car but finds it empty, "I wonder" he thought, heading to retsu's apartment. The man cuts open Retsu's shirt, "what did he tell you" he hisses, "Nothing...it was date" she replied. The man raised the knife to her neck, "he mentioned the name granz" she said, gasping. Mitsuomi made his way to her apartment with his gun ready. The man ran his knife over her neck causing a trickle of blood to run down her chest, "what else...did he tell you to do anything?" he questioned, "what do you mean?" she gasped. The man ran his knife between her breasts, "Dont jerk me around bitch" he hissed.

The door was suddenly kicked open, "hold it" mitsuomi stated, reaching for the light switch. The light popped on and the man threw Retsu at mitsuomi, "I got ya" he whispered, firing several shots. The man blocked with his right arm revealing a cybernetic arm causing mitsuomi and retsu to gasp. The man charged forward, mitsuomi tried to fire but his gun was empty. The man raised the knife but mitsuomi caught it with his left hand drawing blood. Retsu gasped seeing the blood drip from his hand as he held the man back, "Stop it!" she shouted, trying to stop him but the man threw her into a table. Mitsuomi struggled with both hands to keep the knife at bay, "I know this guy...Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he grunted, "Whats it to ya" grimmjow hissed, grabbing mitsuomi other hand. Grimmjow pulled back on his knife cutting mitsuomi's left hand deeper, causing mitsuomi to stagger back. Retsu watched in horror as Grimmjow drove the blade in mitsuomi's gut and twisted the blade, "oh my god..Mitsuomi" she screamed. Mitsuomi collasped on grimmjow's shoulder, "now look what you gone done...saying my name...Now I gotta kill you and your lady friend" he stated. Mitsuomi grabs grimmjow, "Not If I kill you **First**!" he shouted, pushing them to window. Mitsuomi pushed both him and grimmjow through the five story window to the street below, amid retsu's screams as they fell. They slammed into an awning and then a table with a thud, Retsu reached the window to find Mitsuomi face down in a pool of blood, "Oh no Not again" she thought, fainting.

The police arrived and raced them to the hospital, Retsu injuries were minor, a slight wound to her head but mitsuomi was worse off. The doctors worked in vain to save him but his vitals flatlined, Yoruichi was the nurses station on the phone, "You're going to do what!" she half shouted but caught herself, "are you sure Kisuke?" she asked. Retsu wakes with start, the nights events replaying her mind, "you're awake" a voice says, retsu turns to the voice, "oh its you soifon" she repiles. Soifon helps her sit back up, "where are they keeping him...Is he ok?" she asked concerned, "you mean that guy...He's in ICU" soifon repiles. Retsu tries to get out of bed but soifon stops her, "but I need to see him" she pleads, "the doctors say no vistors...he's still touch and go" soifon repiled. Retsu started to tear up, "oh god..is he gonna be alrite?" she cried, "He will be ok" a voice said. They turned to see yoruichi, "he won't be jumping off tall building for awhile...he's been transferred to a specialist" she stated. Retsu breathed a sigh of relief, "get some sleep..its been a rough day...Soifon you too" yoruichi stated. Soifon nodded saying her goodbyes. Yoruichi closed the door as retsu tried to sleep, "what are the odds...the same thing happening twice to the same girl" she thought, leaving.

Kisuke opens a door in his lab to reveal a cybernetic body in storage, the skin is silver with black pants, black upper chest and blue boots but the most distinct feature is the red eight on its chest. The next day soifon and retsu drive to mitsuomi's place, "i can't believe..i let you talk me into this..if he's not there...you are going back to the hospital...If the chief finds out..i could lose my badge" soifon states. Retsu looks over, "I know and thank you soifon but it seems odd that he was released..those injuies were severe" she stated, "maybe they just transfered him elsewhere or the injuries were not as bad" soifon replied. A car brushes next them carrying four guys in long coats shocking both of them as they sped off. Retsu knocked on the door several times but no anwser, "guess he's not here" soifon stated, "I guess...its silly to think he would be up and about...after that fall" retsu repiled. Soifon and Retsu decide to stop at a burger place for a quick bite, "when i bring you back...i'll check every hospital to find him" soifon stated, "thank you Soifon" retsu repiled. The sound of gunfire alerts them, they turn to see a guy fall through the window dead. The patrons scream and panic, a major explosion rocks the building and whistle of a rocket that blows a hole in the building. Soifon looks to see the same car from earlier, "them again" she states.

[**song playing...8man main theme**]

The men throw of their jackets revealing cyborgs parts and begin opening fire on the other gangster. One fires from his gun right arm and the other from a rocket launcher in his left knee, the other gangsters are severely unarmed and are killed easily. The other two fire from the car with their gun arms, "sweep the area..get em all!" the leader shouts. Retsu and soifon hid behind cover, "who are those men..they look like the monster that attacked me?" retsu asks, "they are cyber junkies...gangbangers are cutting off limbs and replacing them with cyborg parts" soifon repiles. Soifon opens fire but the junkies return fire, "retsu stay low...backup will be here soon!" she shouts. The lead junkie jumps from the car firing on the resturant, "hey..this aint right" one shouts, "whats wrong" he shouts back. The blond with a cap looks around as a blue streak passes, "its like someone else is here!" he shouts, as the streak circles him. The other two bangers approach and see a figure appear behind the blond, their eyes widen as the figure rips off the blond's right gun arm at the shoulder. The blond screams in agony as he crumples on the ground as blood pours from the wound.

The three remaining junkies see a streak charging them and throws two of them into the hood of a burning car. Soifon and retsu exit the resturant to see a figure appear on the hood of the car, "what the hell is that thing!" the leader shouts. Soifon gasps, "thats 8man...no way" she states, "yes it is" retsu repiles. The leader charges and knocks soifon to the ground and grabs retsu as a shield, 8man jumps from the hood and walks forward, "back off or this chick is history" the leader shouts. 8man continues forward as the leader opens fire but 8man catches the bullets with lightning speed, the leader freaks and throws retsu to the ground and runs off. 8man slowly walks then picks speed catching the man by his left arm and skids to a halt. 8man grabs the man right cyborg arm, "what are you freak" he grunts, as the 8man squeezes and finally rips off the arm. The man screams clutching his wound as the 8man walks away throwing the arm to the ground. Retsu approaches as the 8man leaves, "Jushiro...wait dont leave...not again!" restsu shouts but 8man ignores her and disappears. [song ends]

The police arrive and take care of the surviors as a crowd gathers, "chief...i'm postive it was 8man" soifon states. Yoruichi stares sucking on a lolipop, "be serious soifon...8man" she replies, "Its true...its hard to believe but has jushiro come back?" retsu states. Yoruichi gasps, "what does he have to do with this?" soifon asks, "No...we would've heard something" yoruichi replies, "when jushiro disappeared...so did 8man both on the same night" retsu stated, "you're right that was odd...makes you wonder what made jushiro just up and vanish" soifon stated. A silver camaro pulls up at the scene and a person hops out. Kensei looked up to see the person, "well look who it is...Kiriyu" he half shouts. The others looked up to see him, kensei grabs mitsuomi by the collar, "who the hell invited you...come to fuck things up again" he hissed. Mitsuomi looks unimpressed, "any luck finding Grimmjow" he smirked, "dont push your luck...asshole" kensei states, letting him go. Mitsuomi sees Retsu, "you're alrite" she states, "Whats **she** **doing here**...this how the police handle witnesses" he hissed, "not my job" kensei repiles. Mitsuomi smirks, "naw your job is to cover up cops like grimmjow when they go haywire" he states, "Its not their fault..I forced Soifon to let me come for the ride" retsu states, "thats stupid..it could've been your last ride" mitsuomi stated serious. Soifon walks up, "give her a break...she was concerned for you" she states, "he's right..till we catch your assailant..you should stay off the streets" yoruichi stated.

Retsu walks past them and gets into mitsuomi's camaro, "so where to?" he asks, "listen buster...the only reason i'm in this mess..is because you...so you are not a complete **Cad**...you should be protecting me" she stated serious. Mitsuomi taps the roof and walks around, "Retsu..get outta there...we're the only ones that can protect you" yoruichi states, "Sorry chief but it was one of your boys who put a knife to my throat and tried to kill me" retsu states. Soifon and yoruichi try to protest but mitsuomi drives off, "with kiriyu involved..this went from bad to worse" kensei states, "why...who is this guy?" soifon asked, "Where have you been rookie...that bastard killed three detectives a few years ago" kensei stated. Soifon gasped, "what?" she said shocked, "Not to mention the other three he wacked" yoruichi stated, "What...he killed six detectives" soifon gasped, "three were hired goons working for an underground crimeboss and the three cops were suspected of being on the payroll" yoruichi explained. Kensei gritted his teeth, "now come on chief..that was never proven" he stated, "no..internal affairs findings were inconclusive" she stated. Soifon looked puzzled, "is that why..he's got a grudge?" she asked, "No...they forced him to watch as they killed his fiance...thats something you don't forget or forgive" she stated.

Mitsuomi pulled up to the side of the bridge overlooking the city, "from here it looks like a postcard but the truth is much different" retsu stated, "huh..you musta lived a sheltered life" he stated. A ship passes under the bridge, "look..i'm sorry about all of this...now becaise of me..you're a target too" he stated, "that man...granz what did he steal?" she asked. Mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "he walked off the job with bunch of top secret documents and cyborg technology...its my job to get it back...it was orignally developed for medical purposes...you know...prosthetic limbs and such...but now its being used to turn every street punk into a one man army...problem is the body can't fuction with the implants and need heavy doses of stimulants" he explained. Retsu looked up at the moon, "you mean like drugs?" she asked, "Yep..a nifty number called cybomechamine but it shows to induce sociopathological tendencies and agressive behavior with a sense invulnerability...you see I did my homework...what get is a mad dog killer..who thinks he's god" he explained. Retsu looked back at the water below, "so why not tell me before?" she asked, "its not something you bring up on a first date" he replied. Mitsuomi leaned back on the rail, "so you think the company is involved?" she asked, "isn't L.N.T. involved heavily in pharmaceuticals and cyborg development?" he replied, "I cant believe it...you're saying that the company..I work for is...running a black market for cyborg parts and drugs...Selling it to crooked cops like Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...It gotta be someone on their own behind managements back...You've gotta let me help you" she stated. Mitsuomi sighed blowing smoke, "you don't want to get involved" he stated, "I'm already involved...I f someone at the company is responsible..I wanna nail them" she stated.

Grimmjow stood talking to his boss, "grimmjow...I hear a new cyborg has made an apperance...someone called 8man" the boss stated, "you should've seen him..he picked apart those cyber junkies...maybe you should add him to your toy collection...Mr Halloween" grimmjow stated. Halloween crossed his legs, "very clever...i'm depending on you but first there is something we need to discuss" he stated. Grimmjow looked confused, "why is that private eye kiriyu still breathing?" halloween asked, "trust me that fucking pencil neck couldn't have survived that fall...somebody's feeding you some bullshit" grimmjow stated, smirking. Halloween pushed a button causing grimmjow to collaspe writhing in pain, "I know for fact..he is alive as you grimmjow...maybe more so considering...I know your abilties and they are valusble...so it pains me to see you fail...**Who Put you Back Together!...Grimmjow**...who gave you that new cyborg body...I hate when my machines need to be recalled" hallowen stated, as grimmjow glares.

Mitsuomi and Retsu arrive at L.N.T. parking garage, "you sure this a good idea?" he asked, "use your head this isn't some warehouse were you just pick a lock...without me..you wouldn't make it past the front door" retsu explained. Mitsuomi slipped on a pair of aviator sunglasses, "geez..you're outta your mind...but I admire your spunk" he stated, as they got out the car. The pair arrived at the security check in, "hello Ms Unohana...please identify your accompanying party and nature of visit" the guard asked, "he's an accountant with Hueco Mundo advertisting...we're picking up some marketing reports" she replied. The guard looked mitsoumi over, "name sir?" he asked, "Hazama" mitsuomi repiled. The guard looked him over again, "proceed" he replied. They arrived at her office, "do you like the decor..its said to be early post modernism" she stated. Mitsuomi threw her his keys, "nice catch...now head back down" he stated, "won't it look odd it I went alone?" she asked, "it won't take long just say..i'm in the john" he replied. Retsu walked past him and got on her computer, "don't be a showoff...besides you don't know the password" she stated. Retsu started checking files for granz or the cybomechamine but had no luck, "you didn't think it was easy...if they're running bootleg cyborg parts and the cyber dope..it will be under some dummy name or classified files" he stated. Retsu continued to look, "this could take hours to find...and I don't have the clearance for that" she stated, "here let me see what you have" he stated.

Mitsuomi sat down and went to work, "i could use a cup of coffee" he asked, "sure" retsu repiled. Mitsuomi watched at she head down to the coffee machine and when she gone, he raised his right hand and fazed it to his 8man form. A usb wire extended linking with the comupter and started downloading files but the alarm went off and activated the security system. Retsu walked in as the sprinkler went off emiting gas, "how did you trigger the alarm?" she asked, "watch yourself..its gas...hold your breath" he stated, paniced. Mitsuomi picked her as she fainted rushing out the door, the blast doors started to close but mitsuomi slid under them. The security team arrived as mitsuomi pulled on a stairway door, "hold it!" one shouted but mitsuomi shot the door and kicked it open. Mitsuomi ran down the flights of stairs but he heard the security team coming up the stairs, he saw a window on a higher floor. Mitsuomi ran up the stair changing into the 8man and lept through the window. The security looked for them but found no one, "where did they go?" one asked. Mitsuomi as 8man stood atop a pillar with retsu in his arms birdal style overlooking the building.

Yoruichi sat in her office reading the paper when soifon entered, "any luck?" she asked, "No ma'am but the name Mr halloween keeps coming up in connection with the black market cyborg parts" soifon stated. Yoruichi dropped her paper, "halloween huh...the big time crimeboss..makes sense" she whispered, "oh did you hear...Souske Aizen purchased the Espadas football team" soifon stated. Yoruichi looked up, "yea..he owns L.N.T. right?" she asked, "yea and is having an exhibition match last years champs the Reapers" soifon stated. Yoruichi started to laugh, "the espadas suck" she giggled, "true but aizen said he's gonna turn them into a league powerhouse" soifon stated but yoruichi kept laughing. Retsu awoke with a start remembering seeing the 8man, "how did I get here?" she thought, "awake I see" a voice said. Retsu turned to see a young man with a noticable limp and a cane standing in the doorway, "yes..who are you?" she asked, "Saburo...I'm a friend of mitsuomi..he dropped you off and asked me to keep an eye on you" he stated.

8man sat on a table in kisuke's lab as he was hooked to a computer and downloaded the files he found at L.N.T., "in their current state..its jibberish...it will take a week or ten days to decipher" he stated, "I am unable to explain it professor...I am sure I downloaded the files correctly" 8man stated. Kisuke turned to him, "no doubt you did but they are still encrypted...good work though" he stated. The wires retracted and 8man sat up, "take this stimulant..you'll need it soon...don't worry its not the same as that junk on the street" kisuke stated. 8man place the vial in an intake port on his belt, "one more thing..all though your structural makeup is cyborg in nature...to coni the phrase your heart and soul are still that of Mitsuomi Kiriyu" kisuke explained, "you mean the man that serves as my host..I detect none of his emotionial feeling" 8man stated. Kisuke turned to him, "thats the way it should be but you need to monitor yourself so that it remains that way...you are the perfection of cyborg technology...a living weapon...its vital that you stay uncontaminated by human passion and emotions...The last 8man paid the ultimate price forgetting that fact" kisuke stated. Mitsuomi arrived back at his office, he opened and heard a pin pull. The room exploded, as two mean watched from a black viper, Mitsuomi watched from another building as the car sped off. Mitsuomi lept from the building landing as 8man and gave chase after the viper. One men looked to see someone but the vanished, "something wrong...Diroy?" the other asked, "it looked like someone running along side..Ylfordt" diroy replied. The glass shattered as a fist came in and grabbed Ylfordt by the collar, 8man jumped from the car as it crashed. Diroy and Ylfordt climbed out as 8man approached, ylfordt rolled his sleeve and fired from his cyborg left arm. 8man dodged the bullets with ease, diroy fired missles from a launcher on his back. 8man dodged but missiles followed, he lept onto a buliding dodging and casued some to exploded. 8man landed but four missiles remained, he ran up a building and stood in front of a billboard as the missile whizzed towards him. 8man dodged as the last second and the missiles destroyed the billboard but the men were gone.

Mitsuomi stood in saburo apartment looking at his trophies and awards, he picked up football but crushed it when the door lock jiggled. Retsu entered by herself, "where you been?" he asked, "your friend got us tickets for the football game in a few days...he says he's playing" she repiled. Mitsuomi turned to her, "what game?" he asked, "the Espadas vs the Reapers...your friend got a call saying they wanted him to play" she replied, "thats impossible..saburo blew his hip out two years ago...he's pulling your leg" mitsuomi stated. Retsu looked confused, "i'm sure..he told me" she stated, "whatever" mitsuomi repiled. The day came and they arrived at Seireitei stadium, "weclome to the soldout game between the espadas and world champion reapers...75000 ppl are to see the new espada owned by souske aizen and has promised to turn the team from worst to first and become the most dominate team in the league...we find out tonite if he can backup those words...the players intros coming up after this" the announcer stated. Mitsuomi and retsu took their seats, "he said his number was 45" she stated, "did it ever occur to you working..not just watching the game?" he asked. Retsu watched the cherleaders routine, "what do you mean?" she repiled, "I got a bad feeling about boss" he stated, "you don't actually believe Mr aizen is behind this?" she asked. Mitsuomi only glanced at her, "you're wrong about him...he's an honorable man who cares about this city...I mean look around you..he giving back to community with this team...getting them excited" she stated, "maybe you're right" he replied, smirking. Aizen sat in his private box with his fellow investors and campaign backers, "gentlemen...this city has wanted a winning franchise for years and thanks to me they will...it will revitalize their spirits and can't but boost the economy..so drink up...by the time the espada win the supberbowl...we should have a new mayor" he stated.

The players sat in the locker room waiting for the game to start, "hey boys...buck up...here's your medcine...we want you playing all 60 minutes" diroy grinned, as ylfordt and grimmjow watched. The players picked up the cybomechamine and injected it into their cyborg limbs. Their eyes turned red as they stood, "so I heard you got mr halloween angry?" ylfordt asked. Grimmjow snickered, "i'm fine...get keep up your end" he stated. The players from both sides took the field amist the cheers of the fans, "look number 45" retsu states pointing, mitsuomi looks but silently gasps. The kickoff goes off fine with a twenty yard return but the reaper ball carrier was crunched between three espada players and was carted off amid boos. The first play from scrimages was HB toss but the reaper defenders stood no chance, the crowd started to boo as the iilegal hits kept coming. The espada players turned their agression on the crowd pulling down the fence and rushing the crowd, mitsuomi and retsu were seperated in the melee. The players started choking and crushing people to death, "my god...they have gone insane" aizen stated, in shock. Grimmjow, ylfordt and diroy watched itently, "yea push em back" diroy grinned, "now this a game" ylfordt commented. The arena erupted into a full scale riot as people tried to leave, "mitsuomi where are you!" retsu shouted. Two players stood in front of two young girls but stopped and knocked away by a blue streak. 8man appeared in and out of sight stopping the players. 8man skidded to a halt as blood fell on his face, his eyes widen as a memory pops up showing mitsuomi being held down and blood falling on his face.

8man appeared behind a player and grabbed his arm twisting them and finally ripping them off. Retsu watched in horror as 8man ripped through the players one by one, "my god" she thought, as saburo approached and grabs her, "Noo!" she shouts. 8man turns to see her with the memory playing oncemore, this time a young girl with lilac hair is being held by several men, "_mitsuomi help me_" she utters. The memory continues showing her breaking free and running towards mitsuomi as he is held but she is shot in the back and collaspes next him as the blood fell on his face. 8man clenches his fist as his eyes turn red as he charges knocking saburo to the ground tearing his clothes. 8man stands over saburo with his right hand held high, "Jushiro stop...haven't you killed enough!" retsu shouts, as 8man cracks saburo's helmet. Saburo grunts in pain as he falls but hops up charging forward. 8man dodges saburo punch but appears behind him and tosses saburo to the ground. 8man slowly stalks forward speeding up and passes saburo cutting his arms, then his legs. Saburo drops to his knees as his cyborg parts spark, "No!" retsu shouts, getting in front of saburo. 8man stalks forward, "no Jushiro...what are you doing?!...its me retsu" she pleads but 8man ignores her. Retsu stands her ground, "No..thats enough...you'll have to kill me first..Jushiro" she states, 8man grabs her collar lifting her. 8man looks her in the eye, "whats wrong?..jushiro...don't you recognize me" she utters. 8man analyzes her as saburo staggers off, "retsu" he utters, dropping her. 8man looks to see the bodies of the players and the fans littering the arena, "My god...Who are you...you're not jushiro...Look at what you done..**You Monster!**...Who's side are you on!" she shouts. 8man back away in shock and runs off, "wait..where are you going...What have you done with **jushiro**!" she shouts.

Kisuke watches the report about the riot at the game, "glitch in the system" kisuke states, turning off the screen. Mitsuomi leans back on a table, "let me get this start...my system can run amok like that...against my free will" he states, "No...I'm saying..it was you that ran amok...you were the system failure...as I said your body is a living tactical weapon...it was originally built for military use but I oppsed that because of its power...so I made useless by installing a behavioral circuit breaker...designed to keep this from happening...but science is flawed and some how you managed overide that safety device" kisuke explained. Mitsuomi's eyes flashed in anger, "are you saying..its my fault?!...thats news to me!..what should've I done?!" he hissed, "it may have been something you were not unaware of...some sort of trigger...deep in your memory" kisuke repiled, "you not making sense" mitsuomi stated. Kisuke turned to him, "like I said...the problems that arise when you introduce the iilogical into a logical system...it leads to instabilitly...something in you made the cyborg overeact...it not your fault...niether of us knew this would happen nor when will it happen again" he stated.

Mitsuomi drives through the rainy streets, kisuke's words and his memories haunting him, "_glitch_ _in the system...glitch in the system_" kisuke words repeats. The lightning flashes revealing a mermory, mitsuomi watched from the ground as his fiance runs to him, "_No_" she echoes. Mitsuomi sees grimmjow pull a gun, "_help me..mitsuomi help me_" she echoes, the gun goes off striking her in the back, "_Isane..No!_" his memory shouts. Mitsuomi turns on another street as the memories keep flashing as the lightning strikes, he sees himself shooting a man in an alley, "_it was you who ran amok_" kisuke's words echoes. Another flash another memory, this time has a gun in a man's mouth, "_you were the system failure_" kisuke's words states. The memories shift to a man dead in a pool hall, "_something in you made the cyborg overreact_" kisuke repeats, now his memory show a man dead in a crash. The lightning flashes showing a man dead in an elevator, mitsuomi swerves to miss a truck and comes to a halt, _"..niether of us knew...its now your fault...nor can we predict when it will happen again_" kisuke's words echo. A final memory flashes, mitsuomi shoots a man in back, "_drop it kid...I know how you feel...but nobody gave you the right to play...judge..jury..and executioner_" yoruichi echoes. Mitsuomi runs up the stairs after someone in the rain, "_grimmjow!_" he shouts. Grimmjow stops but keeps running on the train tracks, "_hold it_" he echoes, as he shoots. Grimmjow staggers holding his leg and turns glaring, the sound of a train echoes. Mitsuomi fires another shot hitting grimmjow in the shoulder as he dodges the train but grimmjow is struck but the train and thrown to the river below. Mitsuomi rest his head on tthe steering wheel, "you and me grimmjow...are we even human anymore" he thought.

Saburo staggers in the rain back to his apartment, his body and mind in shambles. Mitsuomi arrives back at saburo's place to find Retsu, "mitsuomi you're alrite..I thought you were caught in that riot" she states. Mitsuomi throws off his jacket, "I was so worried...I never felt so helpless in my life...and who was this new 8man and what is he doing here...he was more frightening than those beserk football players...the 8man i knew was kind and gentle man" she states. Mitsuomi grabs a bottle of whiskey, "this new 8man...I never seen such hatred...his eyes were full of blood and pain" she states, as he drinks the bottle. The door flies open to reveal saburo collasping, mitsuomi carries him to the bed and retsu begins bandaging him. Retsu gasp seeing his body, "they cut off his arms and legs...how horrible" she whispered. Mitsuomi returned with rope and began tying saburo arms and legs to the bed, "why are you doing that?" she asked, "he's liable to go crazy without his fix of cybomechamine" he replied, "is that really nesscsary?' she asked. Mitsuomi started tying saburo's arms, "I don't like doing this but we can't take the chance" he stated, "its like a nightmare" she whispered. Mitsuomi was staring out the window as retsu fixed him a drink, "an experiment?" she asked, "yea..somebody trying to make the perfect cyborg...saburo and the rest are just steps in the process" he repiled. Retsu handed him the drink, "like guiena pigs...who would do such a thing?" she asked, "Mr Halloween..for one" he stated. Retsu gasped slightly, "Mr halloween..I read about him..isn't he some kind of crimeboss?" she asked, "yea the biggest...the cops have no idea who he is...they say he's got a thing for toys...and cyborgs are the newest craze...humans turned into playthings...a private toy army...problem is they can't function without cybomechamine and that stuff turns their minds to jelly" he explained. Retsu's eyes flickered, "is that true of 8man too?" she whispered, "that will never happen to 8man...he's all cyborg...he may short circuit from time to time but he's no cyberjunkie" he stated, causing retsu to looked at him shockingly.

Grimmjow sat in a room surrounded by toys as he watched tv concerning the football game and the reporters question sosuke aizen. The door opened revealing aizen, "who are you...what are you doing?" he asked, "I'm just waiting for you..Mr Aizen or should I say Mr Halloween" grimmjow stated. Aizen's eyes flashed in anger, "Grimmjow what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. Grimmjow pressed a button, which opened a bookcase. Aizen turned to see several men seated at a round table, "glad you could make it...now we can call this meeting to order" grimmjow stated, "whats this all about?" aizen stated. Grimmjow pointed to the men, "its a meeting of your board of directors...don't you recognize em..man you must be really fucking losing it" he stated, "I'll have your head" aizen spat, "yea right...too bad you didn't make the last meeting...we voted you outta job...we don't think you got what it takes anymore and no future in this city with your ball team going bat shit crazy and killin folks" grimmjow stated. Aizen growled, "So it was your doing" he hissed, pulling out a remote but it didn't work, "you can poke that thing till hell freezes over...we changed the code" grimmjow stated. Grimmjow rose from his seat, "you don't pull the strings anymore...fact is..the toys are running the toy shop now Mr H and your whole board is behind me" he stated. Aizen turned to his board as they glared at him, diroy and ylfordt grabbed aizen as he struggled, "cocky young punk" aizen spat. Grimmjow punched aizen in the gut, "take that sack shit to granz..he'll know what to do" he stated, "right" ylfordt repiled. Grimmjow turned to the board, "alrite...halloweens over...no more trick or treating...now that i'm in charge..things wiil change" he stated. One board member got up, "hey wait...I ask we take vote before you take over" he stated, "sure..that is the deomcratic way...how do the rest of you boys feel" grimmjow asked, as he shot knife through the board member. The others gasped as the man fell dead, "anybody else wanna second the motion" he smirked.

Mitsuomi grabbed his phone dialing kisuke's number, "listen...doc...i don't know whose body this anymore...mine or his...i'm losing control" he stated, "mitsuomi you need to pull yourself together" kisuke repiled, "I've been drinking for a solid two hours and i'm stonecold sober...i'm not sure if thats a gift or a curse of being a robot" he stated, "thats enough...stop feeling sorry for yourself...you're still needed...once I decipher this data..I'll need your help" kisuke stated. Mitsuomi hung up his phone as Retsu entered, "something on your mind?" he asked, "there is something I wanted to ask you" she repiled, "then ask" he retorted, "you were pretty badly injured weren't you?...that must've left you with a nasty scar" she stated. Mitsuomi took a swig of whiskey, "So what" he stated, "Well then show it to me...you were saving me when you got it" retsu pleaded. Mitsuomi sighed leaning back and unbuttoned his shirt revealing a six inch scar on his chest. Retsu quickly turned away,n "I'm sorry..I must've been out of my mind...I almost believed it wasn't there...you should've died and yet you reappeared without a scratch and right then the 8man appeared...So I thought maybe..you were him" she stated. Mitsuomi grabs retsu pinning her to the sofa, "are we that much alike...are my eyes filled with blood like his...come on Retsu take a good look" he spat. Mitsuomi leaned in closer as retsu gasped with their lips nearly touching, "No stop what are you doing?!" she stated, pushing him away and running out the door. Mitsuomi grabbed the bottle of whiskey and started shaking in anger, throwing the bottle at the wall. Mitsuomi fell back in his seat sighing as the scar vainshed. Grimmjow sat on his bed taking dose after dose of cybomechamine, his body is nearly all cyborg. The memories flash in out of sight, gunfire and people screaming, "good times" he thought, laughing.

Yoruichi was in kisuke's lab reading the files he had deciphered, "are you sure?" she asked, "I was finally able to crack the code" he stated, "should've known it was L.N.T. now what...any word from Mitsuomi?" she asked. Kisuke sighed, "I've lost contact with him...his behavoir is erratic...there is still some incompatbility with human side and the 8man's cyborg system" he stated, "so that explains what happened at the game" she repiled. Kisuke leaned on a counter, "the cyborg brain had a behavoiral circuit breaker and it should've stop this but some how he's overriding it...some memory is haunting him and triggering the outbursts" he explained. Yoruichi stood silent, "wait I know..its his fiance's murder" she stated, "if so its a timebomb that could go off without warning" he repiled, "you mean it could happen again" she stated with a gasp.

Retsu sat watching over saburo as he slept, when suddenly his eye shot open and he started scerming and convolsing. Mitsuomi rushed and jumped on top of him, he reached in pocket and injected saburo with a drug which calmed him down, "what are you doing?" she asked, "don't worry a friend gave me this" he stated, causing retsu to gasp. Saburo layed silent as the drug took effect, "this horrible...cruel...whoever did this must be some kinda monster...turning this city into a living nightmsre before our eyes" she stated. Grimmjow sat enjoying his fix when his memories flashed to a rainy night, he saw himself shot by mitsuomi and being hit by the train. He watches himself fall clenching his missing right arm, wires sprout from the wound encasing him revealing cyborg parts, he sees mitsuomi laughing at him. Grimmjow rushes forward grabbing mitsuomi by the neck, "grimmjow..have you gone nuts..let him go..its diroy...if you dont go easy...someday you'll OD" ylfordt states. Grimmjow sees diroy and relents, "fuck...aizen was telling truth that stinking dectecive is still alive and can fuck this whole thing" he hisses.

Saburo slowly stirs, "feelin better?" a voice asked, saburo turned to see mitsuomi carrying some food, "Lousy" he replied, "hungry?" mitsuomi asked, "better untie me...dont wanna spill it. Mitsuomi chuckled, "gonna behave?" he asked, "No guarantees" saburo replied. Mitsuomi untied him and saburo started eating, "look at this arm...like some kind of freakshow..one good thing is no pain" saburo stated. Mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "you remember that kickoff you brought back for a Td in the superbowl a few years ago...won the game with no time left?" he asked, "man you gotta ask...that won me my ring...nobody thought we had a chance" saburo replied, "yea..I lost a couple thou on that game" mitsuomi stated. Saburo looked at the pictures on the wall, "i remember like it was yesterday...top of the world...the next year blew my knee after that my hip...I really thought this was my last shot but they tricked us...cut off my arms and legs and doped me up" he stated, "finished whining?" mitsuomi asked, "maybe but i'm not perfect like you 8man" he stated. Mitsuomi turned shocked, "you know...when you holding me down..i couldn't move..took more than normal strength to do that" saburo stated, "sorry but you're way off" mitsuomi replied, "look bro..if you are...I won't tell but use that power you got...to help people" saburo pleaded but mitsuomi was silent.

Yoruichi and several officers head to L.N.T. to apprehend souske aizen, "all units converge to capture sosuke aizen aka mr halloween" she radioed. The officers showed the warrant and surrounded his office. Yoruichi and soifon enter first to find aizen seated staring at the sunset, "mr aizen..your under arrest for rackettering and selling cybomechamine" she states. Aizen slowly rises revealing that half his body now is cyborg causing them to gasp. Aizen picks up his table throwing it and nearly hitting several cops, "alrite take him down" yoruichi orders. Soifon and the others open fire but aizen keeps coming, he grabs soifon throwing her out the window, "Soifon!" yoruichi shouts. Soifon falls to her death but is caught by 8man as Aizen stalks forward, "bastard" yoruichi hisses. 8man appears carrying soifon, "8man...bout time" she states, Aizen charges 8man but he drops soifon grabbing aizen in a full nelson. 8man analyzes aizen to find a bomb, "Chief get your men out...there's a bomb" he states. Yoruichi gasps, "a bomb...everybody outside!" she shouts, soifon and the others scramble out. Aizen breaks free and swings 8man but he counters and rushes forward damaging aizen's left arm. 8man knocks aizen in his model city, "haha...I'll have your head Grimmjow...you what I do to those who betray me" he hisses, causing 8man to gasps. Aizen grabs 8man by the neck lifting him, "they **Die!...**8man..haha" he howls, as he explodes destroying the bullding but 8amn escapes hanging on a pole jutted from the wall.

Retsu walks back to saburo's apartment with groceries but unknown to her ylfordt and diroy are watching. Retsu checks on saburo but he is asleep, "mitsuomi you here?" she calls but no anwser. The doorbell rings and is kicked open by ylfordt, "who do you want?" retsu asks, "looking for mitsuomi?" ylfordt asks. Retsu glares at them, "he's not here...he went out" she repiles, "Hey...grimmjow was telling the truth" diroy stated. Ylfordt checks a room but is thrown back by saburo, diroy rushes him but saburo clotheslines him into a table. Ylfordt opens fire hitting saburo in the back with four shots, "Saburo!" retsu shouts. Diroy grabs saburo from behind, "game over pal" he states, "Hold em still" ylfordt states but saburo throws diroy over his shoulder into ylordt. Saburo stalks forward but stops grabbing his chest, diroy uses the moment to rush saburo knocking them out the window to the water below. Retsu screams running to the window but only sees Diroy come up, "where is he?!" shouts ylfordt, as he grabs retsu. Diroy points thumbs down "oh no" retsu gasps, as ylfordt knocks her out.

Mitsuomi leans on a squad car talking to yoruichi, "to think someone like aizen was mr halloween...he fooled everyone...life's funny...to think you would save my life" she states, "dont get cocky..its not over...halloween my be gone but the organization still lives" mitsuomi states. Yoruichi gasps, "I know that but when aizen blew himself to hell...he took all the evidence with him...who knows who's replacing him" she states, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" mitsuomi repiles, "Huh?' yoruichi questions. Mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "grimmjow...got it from the horse's mouth before he went boom" he replied, "by god lets bring him in...wait why are you so helpful?" she asks. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "seems the doc has improved my behavoir...i'm an obedient little robot now" he states, "wait..he did that to save your life...if he didn't you would be six feet under right now...you should thank him...you're a superhero now" she states. Mitsuomi starts to chuckle, "yea a one man crime fighting machine...thanks a fucking lot" he states, "what do you want **sympathy**...your job is to see justice done...like us" she shouts. Mitsuomi drops his cigarette and start to leave, "where you going?" she asks, "going to find grimmjow...after all its my job right and this time you can't stop me..you see now that i'm a cyborg...i'm expected to kill people...so don't be surprised when the bodies pile up" he states. Kensei walks up, "chief..got a sec...wait what the hell is he doing here?" he states, "drop it...whats up?" she asks, "we got a floater on 5th street..might be the same guy..who threw himself out a window on the westside...a young guy with blond hair...he was IDed as saburo gio...might be suicide" he stated, "alrite find a few spare cops and go check it out" she orders, turning to mitsuomi but he was gone. Mitsuomi arrived to find a crowd and saburo on the ground, he makes his way through the crowd, "so horrible" one person says. Mitsuomi kneels checking for a pulse, "its faint" he thought, grabbing saburo and taking him to kisuke's place.

Grimmjow lays on a table in granz's lab, nearly his whole body is now cyborg, "is this how it needs to be...after all this?" he asks, "I told you...the stimulants are destroying your body...its only a matter of time" a voice states, "I've replaced everything on you..except your brain...it must be nice to touch things...smell things...feel your blood rush...oh no not again...most unacceptable...another glitch in your synapses" he adds. Grimmjow sits up glaring at brain in a machine, "my heads pounding again...granz when are you gonna replace my brain?" he asks. A screen pops on showing a man with pink hair and glasses, "I already told this...is the drugs giving amensia and a bad temper" granz states, "tell me again granz" grimmjow states, "two reason...i don't have a cyborg brain to give you and second your body would still be a mess...you could be a stationary unit like me" granz states. Grimmjow points his gun left hand at granz, "whoa..whoa..wait...don't get excited...you're a hands on kinda guy...its seems to me that the 8man could a anwser to your problems...he's the perfect cyborg...I worked with the man who built him..and here i thought it was locked away somewhere..but now its on the streets" granz states, "how does that affect me?' grimmjow asks, "Easy...he's got a cyborg brain..you would be the 8man if you had one" granz repiles. Grimmjow starts to laugh, "yea..whats stopping us from taking his?" he asks, "not much but don't damage it...bring him here in one piece..and i can make the transfer" granz states, "ha..me the 8man...I like the sound of that" grimmow grins, laughing.

Granz shows grimmjow a picture of ylfordt and diroy with retsu blindfolded and in tow. Diroy throws retsu in a chair and removes her blindfold, she gasps seeing the disfigured toys on the walls, "hey ylfordt give me a shot?" he asks. Ylfordt hands him a vial, "hey baby want a taste...it'll take you to heaven with no wings needed" diroy grins, "hey no hanky panky" ylfordt comments. Kisuke works diligently to save saburo and succeeds but mitsuomi knows better. Saburo slowly stirs and sees mitsuomi, "hey bro..gotta know...retsu has been taken" he whispers. Mitsuomi gasps slightly, "saburo dont tell the doc where i went..ok" he asks and saburo nods. Kisuke checks on saburo a few minutes later, "i should be dead...thank you" he whispers, "your welcome" kisuke replies, "listen doc I know the score...i'm on borrowed time...So tell me doc will last long enough to help my bro?" he asks but kisuke is silent.

Mitsuomi arrives at abandon subway station, "Ok..i'm here show yourself!" he shouts, "Over here Flatfoot" a voice echoes, "No over here" another voice echoes. Mitsuomi jumps onto the tracks and ventures further in the tunnel, "come on grimmjow show your face!" he shouts, "right here!" grimmjow shouts, as the light click on, "you got guts" he adds. Diroy grabs mitsuomi and kicks his gun away, "plenty of nerve but no brains...weren't you a better dick than this" grimmjow mocks. Mitsuomi glares to grimmjow and ylfordt holding retsu, "you got me now let her go..whats the matter gotta hide behind a woman to be safe..." he spat. Grimmjow laughs, "whoa serious deja vu...weird musta been three years ago now...you said the same thing..the only diffrence is the woman" he smirks, grabbing retsu. Grimmjow holds retsu tight, "listen doll...wanna a hear sad story...how his fiance died...me and couple boys on the force...had nice little thing going...little money here...drugs there...something for our retirement...but Mr boy scout got nosey...now we were reasonable guys...offered him a case full of cash...more money than he'd ever make in ten years...sounds good but snow white didn't wanna play...so his fiance went bang bang" he states. Retsu gasps her eyes flickering, "truth hurts huh...she'd be alive if you weren't so noble...its your fault what happened to her and to me" he hissed, ripping his shirt revealing his cyborg body. Mitsuomi struggles to get free, "gotta love how this crazy world works...now here we are same situtaion but its gonna be a diffrent ending" grimmjow spat, extending his knife. Grimmjow stalks forward as ylfordt holds retsu, mitsuomi's mind raises rembering Isane's death, "Not again!" he shouts, breaking free. Mitsuomi knocks his fist togehter as his clothes burn off turning him into the 8man causing everyone to gasp, "you're the 8man" retsu gasps.

8man slowly walks forward, diroy charges but 8man backhands him into a wall. Ylfordt opens fire but 8man dodges rushing forward but grimmjow cuts him off slashing his side, "so you're the big bad 8man..what a laugh" he hisses. 8man swings but grimmjow dodges, "perfect..two birds with one stone" he grins, "No don't" retsu pleads but 8man ignores her. 8man rushes forward and spears grimmjow, who counters swinging 8man into pillar. Grimmjow rushes spearing 8man in the pillar again cracking it but 8man grabs grimmjow in a running powerbomb. Grimmjow kips up and the two flash in and out of sight, "diroy fire at his legs!" ylfordt shouts, "you gotta be kidding" he replies. 8man appears holding grimmjow in a full nelson but he counters throwing 8man into a wall, "Now!" ylfordt shouts. Diroy opens fire with his missiles, 8man outruns the missles and leaps over them and grabs ylfordt, "oh shit" he gasps, as the missiles blow him to pieces. Diroy screams and tries to escape but 8man stalks forward, "no stop" retsu shouts but grimmjow grabs her. 8man rushes forward hitting diroy's missles launcher, then his legs and finally grabbing him. The sound of train horn alerted them with the train barrles towards them, "No!..Grimmjow..No!" diroy shouts, as the trains runs him down. 8man grabs the back of the train as it barrels down the tracks, "too bad about you boyfriend...doll" grimmjow smirks. Grimmjow hears a noise and turns to see 8man charging towards them, he grabs retsu as 8man appears, "stay back" she pleads, "you heard her...any closer and she'll end like the last one" he states. 8man slowly walks forward, "are you deaf" he hisses, flashing the knife but 8man continues forward, "Mitsuomi" retsu whispers. 8man analyzes them and stops but the train crashes through a danger sign. Grimmjow opens the door and jumps out as retsu screams. The train reaches the end of the line and crashes in a huge explosion, "so much the perfect cyborg" grimmjow mocks, "my god" retsu whispers. The smoke clears to reveal 8man atop the train debris, "come on doll" grimmjow says, grabbing retsu and running down a hall. Grimmjow grins reach a certain part of the hall, 8man rushes forward but grimmjow flips a switch frying 8man, "Mitsuomi!" retsu shouts, as 8man collaspes. Grimmjow digs his boot into 8man head, "we did it granz...with this body and his brain..there's no stopping me" he laughs, retsu drops to her knees in shock.

Saburo leaves Kisuke's place in the hopes off saving mitsuomi one last time, "I hope I made the right choice" kisuke thought, watching him leave. 8man is hooked to a machine in granz's lab, "the cyborg brain...truly a marvel...are you ready to make history?" he asks, "come granz hurry...put his brain in my fucking body" grimmjow repiles. Granz chuckles, "No can do...physical transfer is out of the question...but I can erase all traces of this mitsomi person from the brain and implant yours" he states, "what are you babbling about?" grimmjow asks, "simplly put...we aren't putting him into you but you into him...you'll be the 8man..." granz explains. Grimmjow glares, "wait whats happens to me?" he asks, "i'll say it again...we'll move mitsuomi out and move you in...wait traces of another personality an earlier 8man...fascinating...this body was once occupied by a Jushiro Ukitake" he stated. Retsu gasped hearing jushiro's name, "My god help him...soomething happed to him" she pleaded, "you're right he was erased from the memory..other than his name..he doesn't exist...sorry" granz stated. Retsu started to tear up, "geez you knew him...wow doll you sure know how to picked em" grimmjow mocked, "come granz pull the plug on mitsuomi...the new 8man ready to do some damage" he added.

The door kicked open revealing saburo, "how the fuck did you find this place?" grimmjow asked, Saburo threw a locator device to the ground, "that way fuckface" he spat. Saburo rushes forward but grimmjow dodges and charges with his knife but saburo dodged, "grimmjow stop the computer" granz pleads. Grimmjow stops but saburo him throwing into granz's brain destroying the tank, it explodes throwing them both. Saburo lands next to 8man, "bro whats wrong? wake up?" he pleads, "weak..need stimulants" 8man whispers. Saburo looks around, "you mean dope?" he asks, "Saburo look out!" retsu shouts. Grimmjow opens fire hitting saburo in the chest, "games over" he hisses, with half his face missing revealing his cyborg part. A tank explodes causing grimmjow to run, 8man looks up to saburo, "hang in there..we may need you for special teams" he whispers. Saburo pulls out a vial, "my playing days are over...where do you need it" he states, "intake port in the belt buckle" he replies. Saburo injects the vial and 8man breaks free, grimmjow opens fire but 8man grabs both saburo and retsu getting them to safety. Grimmjow thrashes around, "come on lets end this" he howls, 8man appears with his back to retsu, "no wait...mitsuomi be careful" she states, as he glances back a her.

8man charges forward with a flying dropkick knocking grimmjow into a wall, he opens fire but 8man dodges each bullet. 8man lands atop a machine as grimmjow leaps after him charging with his knife but 8man knocks him to the ground over a sparking part of the machine. Grimmjow opens fire as 8man jumps down landing a kick to his chest and another to his left gun arm. Grimmjow catches 8amn leg with his knife knocking him to the ground. 8man grabs grimmjow's knife arm as they struggle for dominace. Grimmjow raises his gun arm but 8man sees the barrel is damage, "even without your brain...i'm still number one" he hisses. Grimmjow fires and his arm explodes staggering him, the machine starts to glow on the verge of explsion, "Mitsuomi!" retsu shouts. The machine explodes upward through aizen's toy shop to the surface in a fiery blast. Grimmjow's cyborg head lands in roof overlooking the city, "haha...who's the greatest cyborg after all...now this city is mine" he states. 8man appears in front of him blocking the view, "hey jackass..get lost" he hisses, before shorting out. 8man returns to the lab to find retsu knelt to saburo, "he didn't make it" she whispered, tearing up. Yoruichi and the police are to see mitsuomi carrying saburo and retsu next to him, "mitsuomi" yoruichi states, "Retsu" soifon states, as the run towards them. Mitsuomi places saburo on the gurney and walks off, "its over...Grimmjow gone...My job is done" he states, to yoruichi walking to his car with kisuke next to it. Yoruichi stares in confusion and retsu watches him leave, "Mitsuomi" she thought.

Mitsuomi calls yoruichi to the bridge overlooking the city, "so you're really leaving?" she asks, "yea to many bad memories" he replied. Mitsuomi leaned on the rail, "you know retsu is in love with you" she states, "not me...thats was someone else" he replied. Mitsuomi walked to his car, "hey tell Kisuke...I'll good care of this body...i'm going to honor my dead friend's last wish...and become the hero...he wanted me to be" he stated, yoruichi only waved as he sped off. Retsu stare out the window off her apartment watching the falling snow, again the man she loved has left her to pick up the pieces. Six months later Mitsuomi walks the sidewalk to his new office in Karakura town as he nears the phone rings inside the office. Mitsuomi unlocks the door to find Retsu standing there holding the phone, "looks like you need a secretary" she smiles. Mitsuomi stands awestruck as she runs into his arms planting her lips on his. The kiss lasted several seconds and when the kiss breaks mitsuomi only smiles, "I guess You're Hired" he smirks.

[Ending song 8man After Main theme]

**THE END!**

A/N...BACKSTORY...JUSHIRO WAS THE ORIGNAL 8MAN BUT VANISHED LEAVING RETSU AND HIS FRIENDS YORUICHI AND SOIFON BEHIND...MITSUOMI AND GRIMMJOW WERE FELLOW COPS BUT NEVER FRIENDS...SABURO AND MITSUOMI WERE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS...

A/N...THATS IT...THANK YOU FOR READING...THIS WAS A ONESHOT...NO SEQUEL PLANNED...CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND PLEASE LIKE...REVEIEW AND FAV...

**PEACE!**


End file.
